mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Fox
Name(s): Fox, Kat, Kathleen First Mafia Game: Mafia III (Era 1) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Game(s): Mafioaholics Anonymous Short bio: Fox has been playing mafia since the origins itself. Known as "The Baddie Queen", she excells playing the Mafia faction, working in a group and generally being devious. She's fond of hints, secrecy and her favourite part of mafia is figuring out who someone is. * MVP of ?? * Known flaws: ?? * Member of ?? Hosted Mafias On BrainDen(BD) * James Bond Mafia (with Reaymond) * Forest Mafia (with Limey) On MafiaManiac (MM) - Mafia Record Overall 34-38 (MM 1-4) *Star Wars Mafia - replaced *Supernatural - Game stopped after D1, restarted as Supernatural 2 *Chess of the Three Kingdoms - replaced *Alchemic Anarchy - replaced Goodie 20-22 (MM 0-1) *Smiley Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *Manga Mafia - Lost - Survived *M4F14-7 - Won - Survived *Speed Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *Anime Battle Royale: Reloaded! - Lost - Survived *Jumper Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *Fox Network Fight - Won - Killed N3 *Red vs Blue - Lost - Killed N1 *Final Fantasy Battle - Won - Killed N3 *Supernatural 2 - Won - Survived *Three Sailors - Won - Survived *Classic Mafia - Lost - Killed *Mafiaholics' Mafia - Won - Survived *Elemental Chaos - Lost - Lynched D2 *Vortex Mafia - Lost - Died at end *Camelot - Lost - Killed N5 Baddie 11-10 (MM 0-1) *Mafia IV - Won - Survived *Anime Battle Royale - Won - Killed N3 *Heroes: Season 1.1 - Lost - Killed N4 *Cruise Ship Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *Cruise Ship Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N2 *Mythological Mafia - Won - Survived *Anime Battle Royale: Bleached - Lost - Killed N5 *Heroes: Season 1 - Lost - No contest after N3 *Fantasy Mafia - Lost - Killed at end *Ender's Game Mafia - Won - Survived *Medieval Mafia Prequel - Lost - Lynched D4 *VNA Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *Open Ended Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *Mafia Noir - Lost - Killed N5 *Ultimate Marvel Mayhem - Lost - Lynched D2 *Penguin Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 Indy 0-2 (MM 0-0) *Mafia III - Lost - Lynched D4 *X2: Rematch - Lost - Killed N1 *Death Note Mafia: Rematch - Won - Survived Other Faction 3-4(MM 1-1) *Anime Battle Royale: Akatsuki Resurrection - Lost - Survived *Anime Battle Royale: Naruto - Lost - Lynched D2 *Heroes Hybrid - Won - Survived *Heroes Hybrid II - Won - Survived *Kingdom Hearts Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *The Battle for Mt Olympus II - Won - Killed N7 *The Battle for Mt Olympus III - Won - Survived *A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Lost - Killed N9 *Rome - Lost - Lynched D3, sided with Ceasar *4 Player Speed Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime - Won - Survived __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:PlayersHelpNeeded Category:Era 1